Tom Riddle's diary or Tom himself?
by Mallika-Page394
Summary: Missing moments from CoS. Diary entries from Ginny's POV and conversations with Tom Riddle. Slight mentions of H/G but one-sided. Reviews appreciated.
1. Trusting the diary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to Ginny Weasley;who belongs to JK rowling.. [winks].I don't own Tom Riddle - he's not even alive...just a stupid memory.I don't even own the plot. These are just some scenes from JKR's _genius._Heck, I don't even own the diary - it belongs to Ginny again (she's got a lot of possessions,hasn't she?)....before that it belonged to Tom Riddle.

**In short,don't sue me-I am not JK rowling. ;)**

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed. She opened up her trunk and took out the diary she had found between her books in her cauldron. Everybody in the house had slept. She was alone in her room flipping through the diary searching for any name, any sign of belonging.

She had only seen T.M on the diary, and the faded cover told her that it must have been around 50 yrs ago. She turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall road, London.

'So, no help', so far, there had been no entry on any page…the diary appeared untouched; and what was a diary from 50 years ago doing in 1992?  
She had pondered over the diary the whole day wondering from where she could have got it.  
'Still,' she thought, 'It's just a harmless diary and I could start using it as one, seeing as the previous owner didn't have the sense to do so.'

She took out her quill and ink and went to her study table.

**Dear Diary,**

_Call me Tom._

She started. She hadn't expected anybody to write back. Diaries didn't write back.

**Tom?**

_Yes, Tom Riddle, the owner of this diary….preserved in it as a memory since 50 years._

**So I can't use this diary as a normal one?**

_Why cant' you? Use this diary as a normal one, except that you can have some-one like a friend who can respond, share your feelings and not just share them with an inanimate object._

The words of her father 'Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain.' echoed through her mind.

The diary seemed to be one of those dark or maybe even non-dark objects. But it was not doing her any harm, Tom was just a memory.  
Besides,she did need a person to share her thoughts with. She wasn't sure how many friends she would have at Hogwarts.  
So, Hogwarts.

**Tom, do you know I am going to Hogwarts in around a week, just got my letter few days ,I'm so excited…but also nervous.**

_Oh,so you are 11,that's really good; and can you introduce yourself?_

**I am Ginny Weasley,and yes I am 11.I've waited for this for soo long. All my brothers used to go every year and I was always left out. Though Ron got his letter only last year as he's only an year elder to me, but still he does not include me in anything. just pushes me out of everything and now that Harry Potter has come – oh,Harry Potter; can u imagine who my brother is best friends with? Harry ,unbelievable…Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.  
But what do you know who Harry Potter is…**

_Oh no, I do know who Harry Potter is…the Boy-Who-Lived..don't know how he escaped Lord Voldemort._

She jumped.

**How dare you? Are you mad? We all can't write his name, or speak it.**

She shuddered.

**Aren't you scared?**

_Of course not._

The writing quickly disappeared.

_I mean..yes.I'm sorry, I forgot._

**It's okay. Just be careful. So, where was I?Ya, Harry Potter has come to live with us for the summer holidays and today we all went to Diagon Alley to shop for our things. I got every-thing second-handed, the disadvantage of being poor.**

She made a face.

**Okay, there when we went to Flourish and Blotts,Gilderoy Lockhart gave his whole set of books to Harry Potter, for nothing. He was so cute about it;Harry,I mean. He didn't want it so he gave it to us. Good for Mum. Then Draco Malfoy was also there..he hates us, Hermione(Harry and Ron's other best friend-she's muggle-born….not that I've got any problem with that) –**

_Harry Potter's best friends with a mud – _the last word disappeared quickly.

_Sorry, with a muggle-born?_

**Ya,why?**

_Nothing, just like that._

**Okay, so then Malfoy started on Harry about attention-seeking and everything and then I, like a fool,defended Harry Potter.(I think I should go in Gryffindor for that itself.)**

**So Malfoy sneered 'Potter you've got yourself a girlfriend'.**

**Oh,it was so embarrassing, but how I wish that was true.  
****Then Dad got into an argument with Malfoy's father and then they had a fight and we had to return. Mum lectured Dad the whole way.**

She giggled.

_Oh,so I take out that the Malfoy family is an arch-enemy of you all and you admire Harry Potter who is the best friend of your brother Ron Weasley and the muggle-born Hermione…umm – _

**Hermione Granger, and Tom; why do you have to call her that? Call her by her name please….and Harry Potter's soo good. He's famous, he's cute and those green eyes…….**She got a dreamy look on her face.

_Ahem._

She came out of her reverie on seeing that.

**Okay…that's enough. Good Night.**

_Ya,it won't be too good if you are distracted by Potter – sorry, Harry Potter all the time.G'Night.  


* * *

_

ok people,this is my first story...im going to continue this but i will need review if u like if u dont plz tell wat can be improved.


	2. Getting to know each other

**Hello Tom,how are you?**

_Long time no see,eh…Miss weasley?_

**Ya,well I had nothing important to tell you…my boring life - well,not as boring as it used to be...with Harry Potter here.I mean if course he doesn't notice me – I am just Ron's little sister..but ,I am just writing to pass my time and know more about you…you didn't tell me much about yourself.**

_Well,I am not very interesting you know…just trapped in this diary..but I consider myself lucky to have found you.._

**Oh, I feel the same..because I don't have many friends to talk to ..but **_**do**_** tell me about yourself – even if you are not interesting.. I don't mind. Anyway,you will be more interesting than me.**

_Oh come on,what should I tell?_

**Okay – what is your favourite colour?**

_Green..came the reply promptly._

**Hey..even my favourite is green..can you guess why?**

_No,why is that?_

**Because that's the colour of his eyes..I mean harry potter…vivid green…I have told you this before haven't I?**

_Yes about his eyes,you have._

**And black too…you know why?**

_That is the colour of his skin or something? Just joking.._

**Well,that is the colour of his hair…jet black….messy hair…ooh..**

_ok...but what is so great about him anyway?I mean.. I know he defeated you-know-who - but how and couldn't it just be luck?_

**Well,honestly nobody knows how he did that including Dumbledore and him himself…but somehow when you-know-who tried to kill him he did not die..but you-know-who vanished after that – you know Dumbledore,don't you?**

_Yes – I do know him.._

**And you ask what is so great about harry potter? Well,he defeated the greatest dark wizard ever and survived the killing curse with nothing more than a scar..when he was just an year old…don't you think that is something great?**

_Oh – I just knew that a boy called harry potter had defeated you-know-who…I did not no about that young age and scar things and all…so he must be good if you like him so much.._

**Yes..he IS very good..I mean I don't know him that well but I have grown-up hearing stories about his greatness and all...so I kind of admire him..ok - forget me. Tell me more about you.**

_Ginny,this is YOUR diary – you need to tell me as much as you can or want about YOURSELF – not know about myself..if I have something to tell you ; I will..but otherwise you need to tell about the events in your life,okay?_

**Fine..guess I'll leave it to that now..feeling sleepy..goodnight.**

**Bye – I will be there for you whenever you need me.**

She smiled and closed the diary and tried to sleep ..Tom Riddle was proving to be a nice young man..or boy..she didn't know. 'He is very patient with me' she thought. 'Just like a good friend',she thought happily and slept peacefully all night.

****XXXXX****

**Hi,Mr. Diary**.. she laughed

_Uh??_

**Sorry - tom**..she smiled quietly..she had started liking talking to him very much.

_Ok,hello..how are you doing?_

**Finally I am at Hogwarts. It's just – great! I have already heard from those dear brothers of mine,but no – it can't be described in words. I was sorted to Gryffindor – I am so happy..I was quite worried because the whole of my family was and is in Gryffindor.  
So the big news – Harry and Ron were left at the station..they couldn't cross the barrier for some reason,so they took the car that is enchanted by Dad,you know – it flies ..and they arrived at Hogwarts by the flying car!! Can you believe it? Look at their nerve - I thought they were going to be expelled,but they were at their luck maybe,because he's Harry Potter ..they didn't get expelled.I think Ron's really lucky to be his best friend….**

_Here you start again…_

**Fine…fine..but you know,you should have looked at Percy's face when they returned to the common room. They were praised a lot by everyone..and Fred and George were regretting their absence..ha..but Percy and Hermione were the only people who weren't pleased ..they don't approve of breaking rules,you see.**

_Who is percy?_

**Oh, he's one of my brothers – after Bill and Charlie comes percy ..then Fred and George and then Ron..my favourite..once. Now he isn't..doesn't have time for me with Harry Potter being his best friend. I envy Ron so much….I know you don't like me talking about Harry Potter..but see – you have to behave as a normal diary also.**

_No,its nothing like that. 'course I don't mind…I was just teasing you._

**Okay – its getting late and I need to sleep. Hope I make some good friends ..tomorrow is the first day..you know. Well, not exactly – but,good night.**

_Good night..hope to talk to you soon._


	3. It's gonna happen soon

A/N: Ok people…thanks for the reviews. A person asked me to use a bit higher level of vocabulary. Hope the amt. that follows is fine. And one thing – according to me – Ginny writes mostly in the night..that's when she gets time. That's why it's always "goodnight". :P

Another thing: I would appreciate if the reviews are given here itself ..rather than personally or on the comm.. wherever I advertise this fic. No problem if u give them there too. :D :P

But do remember to review!!

Hope you like this! :)

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hey Tom, how are you?**

_I am fine…but you know as memory it would be difficult for me to NOT be fine. So – how was your first day at Hogwarts?_

**Ha-ha...I tend to forget that you are a memory – you know – you sound so real. Well, my first day at Hogwarts was…..umm…it wasn't bad. I mean I like the classes and all…except you know potions – prof. Snape teaches it. He's really partial; always favors the Slytherins. Everybody except the Slytherins hate him...and you know what happened today halfway during breakfast? **

_No. I don't – how would I?_

**Yep, sorry – how would you? Well, Ron received a howler from mum – you know for stealing the car. And she was surprised they weren't expelled – well, surprised would be an understatement…it was really bad. And you know I really pitied Ron – because when mum shouts, she really shouts. Ask Fred and George – they have good experience.. *wink*  
I was going to comfort him when I realized he didn't need me anymore. He has his precious best friends.**

_Oh Ginny!, I **am** sorry for your brother but more than that I am sorry for you. Don't worry – he'll come around...he will soon realize that his friends won't be there for all the time...whereas – you, being family will be there for him all the time._

**No, no they really are his best friends even though it's only an year since they became best friends ...but those three are like inseparable. I just wish Ron would include me in some things…even small things and I would be happy. Because I haven't made any friends till now. I mean people here are civil to me – the ones in my year, specially Colin Creevey and even my dorm girls are fine. You know even Colin's a big admirer of Harry Potter – so I can discuss Harry with Colin all the time. I mean ..you know..**

**She blushed furiously even though she knew he couldn't watch her. She knew it was stupid but she was really taken by Harry Potter.**

_So,tell me more about him._

**About who?**

_Harry Potter!!_

**Are you serious? You really want me to talk about him?**

_Yes!! I want to know more about this boy who my Ginny admires so much._

**Oh – well as you know he has defeated you-know-who. He has messy black hair which I love soo much and green eyes which I could get lost in…and he wears round black specs. They are a bit stupid but they make HIM look really cute, then his best friends are Ron and Hermione. I sometimes don't even understand WHY I like him so much when he just treats me as the wall of the room or something..**

_Oh – come on. He'll notice you. Don't worry. Just be yourself. Don't be pretentious or anything. But you just told me what you had already told me…except the specs thing. Tell me something interesting or different._

She didn't understand from where this interest in Harry Potter was coming...but she was not complaining. Harry Potter, being the object of her thoughts lately; she was too happy to oblige.

**Oh…yes. I forgot – he plays seeker on the Gryffindor quidditch team. He is the youngest seeker in a century.!! He flies exceptionally well – that's why he got selected in his first year itself, because normally one starts playing quidditch only when they come in their second year. He's small and skinny – exactly the build required for a seeker.  
And about the "be myself" thing; you know it's very difficult to be myself in front of him. I am prone to accidents and dropping things and blushing furiously whenever he's around which in turn leads to me being so much embarrassed that I feel like I would like to just disappear into the earth. Normally, I am like a chatterbox – and in front of him; all I can do is squeak or squeal .So, to sum it up, I CANNOT be myself in front of him easily. Rather, remove the "easily".**

_Its ok … you'll get over it... and if you don't – you'll learn to live with it; or rather - learn to deal with it._

**Hey Tom – you really give great advice. Thanks again. Guess it's time to sleep. Will write to you when something interesting happens.**

_Good night – will look forward to you writing to me._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N : That's it for now.. Next chapter.. Promise – suspense will start.. Seriously.. STORY .. will start.. things'll start happening.. and, etc. .. Now that Ginny has started trusting Tom a lot .. .. … *evil grin* hehehe.. :P**


	4. Author's Notes : Extra

Hey .. before the 4th chapter.. would like to CLEAR something.. and reply to a few reviews..

Firstly..

Voldemort had planned to send the BOOK to Hogwarts.. His AIM was to open Chamber of Secrets and finish off the Mud-Bloods..  
Tom Riddle was not supposed to know about Harry Potter.. Ginny was supposed to have told him about the latter.

I kinda changed it.. I made it like .. Tom knew about Harry Potter ALREADY and to meet and kill HP was his AIM since the START.  
So, Excuse me for that.. cuz it changes a lot of things.. I deviated from the story line.. and once again, ask you to excuse me .. :)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rick1964  
_hi there i really like the start of your story. you are giving ginny's point of the book 2 on what was going on with her and the book. cant wait to see what goes on with the rest. also have a little ron bashing on how he is a prat to ginny and some on her crush on harry  
thanks for sharing your story  
**Thanks.. included what u said in Ch.2 !**_

Shinjini  
_Good going!...you write really well!!...waiting for more..!!  
there's only one tiny point of criticism though (hope you don't mind!!)- its when Ginny sees that Tom writes back, I feel she should've been a little more surprised than what you described...she's after all only 11..  
Apart from this, the rest is outstanding!!  
**Hmm .. yeah I agree.. though I guess.. living in magical world since 11 yrs might have .. made her familiar with the unexpected.. but yes thanks.. and no .. I don't mind!**_

Dia  
_its very good but vouldy will not make so many mistakes  
**thanks.. and hmm.. actually I wanted to show the "Voldy-ness" .. if u get my point.**_

Ranger in the woods  
_Great ones, Mallika..  
I liked them much. It is very difficult to write a story with just two people and you've done it nicely..  
By the when do you think of these fictions? At night or in the boring classes?  
Expecting your new chapter soon!!  
**Hey, thanks!! .. Hehe.. You're right.. I wrote the Dean-Ginny one in a boring class.. and this one.. at night itself.. :)**_

**All.. thanks a lot for the reviews!! … An inspiration for me!! :D**


	5. Getting a bit too close

**A/N : **Well, here's the fourth (5th officially) chapter. It's a bit longer than the others .. and probably more hooking .. hopefully. *anticipating* .. If something seems repetitive of the previous chapters. .. please don't mind; even I can keep track only till a certain extent. (:P).. though I really hope there's nothing repetitive.. 'cause – Repetition is the worse thing an author could do to bore his/her readers… yeah? .. **Enjoy!!**

**

* * *

**

**Hello Tom!**

_Hello, ! How're you?_

**I'm fine..I'm great!**

_Great!? That's good .. ; but .. why? I mean, how come? If I may ask so.. _

**Don't be silly, Tom! Of course you CAN ask.. I can tell you anything.. can't I? And yeah .. well, that's because .. I'm really enjoying Hogwarts .. **

_There's more to it, isn't there? What are you upto missy? *grinning*_

**Haha, well you caught me! I'm just .. not DOING anything as such..**

_Go on!_

**Okay – Well.. it's morning .. the weather's great.. and 'm feeling really good .. and;**

_Oh come of it, Ginny! You're driving me crazy with curiosity!_

**Well, it's nothing really! No, wait – I mean . .. it's just that the first person I saw today .. was .. you know – Harry Potter!?! .. So.. just got this great feeling that the day's gonna be good ..**

_Oh Merlin! Ginny.. WHAT is going to become of you.. ? You'll end up __**marrying**__ him if you continue this way!!!_

'What!!!?? Will I?' .. She thought .. 'Could I be .. is there even a **faint** possibility .. that I could end up .. **"marrying**" him .. ?' She wondered in awe..

_You there, miss? You didn't take that seriously, did you?!?_

'Oh! What a fool I am ..' she chided herself.. 'I'm crazy to think about things like **marriage** right now..' she thought with bewilderment and exasperation ..

**Oh no! Of course not.. Just wondering when they'll come out of the changing room.. to ACTUALLY practice.. **

_You're losing me over here.. _

**Oh, sorry .. well, see : it's like . . Oliver Wood – Gryffindor Quidditch team captain – woke up whole of the team at the crack of dawn to .. practice **_**flying**_**, I **_**think **_**(**she giggled**) .. that's how I saw Harry as well as the team going to the changing room and they **_**still **_**haven't started "Flying" .. (**she shook her head ridiculously**) .. I mean.. it's almost breakfast time now!!! **

_Oh, haha! .. I guess that happens.. captains might get side-tracked when they start talking .. *wink* _

**Haha.. Yeah.. (**She grinned**).**

_Well.. so your window faces the pitch?_

**What? Oh yeah .. '**Come out' .. she muttered.. 'when will I actually see him fly?'

_So have you seen him fly yet?_

**Funny you should ask that.. I was just wishing .. for them to come out.. and No, I haven't .. and I **_**want**_** to see him fly..**

_Oh.. okay._

**Well then, Tom..I'll have breakfast now, I guess.. people are waking up now; Demelza's calling me .. See you, then.. Thanks for listening!!**

_Okay. See you then .. Oh no – anytime.. __**anytime.**_

AFTER BREAKFAST (Saturday, Right.)

**Hey Tom, I'm back!**

_Ah, nice to see that. So.. what were you doing?_

**Well, I just went to the Quidditch Pitch.. after breakfast .. you know, to .. (**she blushed**) .. well, I couldn't see him there . . so thought he must be at Hagrid's .. they're really on great terms.. you know?**

_Hagrid!? – Wha - ? THAT –_

**Hagrid.. you know him? **She asked .. confused.

_Well, he was at Hogwarts.. when I was there too. But I thought he was expelled?_

**Oh! Well, Yes .. I asked him why – but he just acted as if he hadn't heard me .. so, I let it be. He's the gamekeeper over here now.**

_Okay .. I guess Dumbledore's the only __**fool**__ – _the words disappeared immediately – _man who'll keep a __**Stupid monster-lover**__ – _the words disappeared before Ginny could even read the first word – _a person once expelled .. back at Hogwarts. Great man.. isn't he? Professor Dumbledore? .. _

Ginny blinked. Once, Twice. Why was Tom making so many corrections all of a sudden?

**Well .. Yeah .. he IS .. (**she was still a bit confused**)**

_Yeah, so what did you do at Hagrid's?_

**Oh – well .. I saw the pumpkins he's growing for Halloween .. he put and Engorgement Charm on them .. he told me (**she grinned**) .. he isn't allowed to use magic you see – **

_Yeah! Then he shouldn't! He should be reported!_

**Oh, come on, Tom!!**

_Well, okay. Sorry – Go on._

**Yeah. So I told him he did a really good job of them . .. he looked pretty pleased with himself.., and then he asked me what I was doing there, so I told him I was just looking around the grounds.. though, you know, I was trying to.. (**she blushed in spite of herself**) .. **

_Yeah yeah, '__**GetAGlimpseOfHarryPotter'**__. Isn't it?_

**Well, Yeah .. somewhat. (**She gave an embarrassed half-smile)

_So.. Ginny – have you told me everything you wanted to tell .. I mean, anything else left?_

**Well … Yeah! I guess.. Trust you a lot now, don't I? Can't keep things from you, you know .. Why?**

_No, I was just wondering if 'I' could ask and tell a few things now .._

**Yeah! Of course! 'm curious.. what would YOU have to tell?**

_Well, bit of asking and a bit of telling ..  
You DON'T know .. how Harry Potter defeated You-Know-Who?_

**What – How come this subject?**

_First answer my question, please?_

**What .. no! I seriously don't!! NOBODY does .. I **_**told**_** you .. not even he, himself or Professor Dumbledore! So how on earth would **_**I**_** know? .. but, I don't think he did anything deliberately.. I mean, he was just an year old, wasn't he? So probably some kind of hidden magic which made You-Know-Who disappear.. but I don't even know why you are making me tell you all this **_**boring**_** (yeah, it gets boring after a while!) history of Harry Potter .. I mean, all right – I **_**can **_**speak – or in this case, write – about him for hours and hours .. but when You-Know-Who comes in .. it gets boring; don't you think? **

_Well, maybe yeah, for you.. 'cause you might have heard this story many times – unlike me._

**But – **_**HOW **_** did this subject crop up? **

_Well .. it's just that …this whole Harry – You-Know-Who thing is really interests me a lot .. don't know much about it though .. wanted to hear the whole story.. but since you seem to be unwilling to tell me – _

**Oh Tom!! I **_**told**_** you what I know! Do you want me to start inventing stuff since what I know is not enough for you??**

_Okay okay .. Relax. Sorry, didn't mean that. Thanks for whatever you told me .. Thanks a lot. Really helpful (and I'm not being sarcastic)._

**Okay.. No problem. (**she smiled**) .. So what else?**

_Hey, do you want to see something?_

**See something? What kind of **_**see**_** something? (she asked, confused)**

_I mean.. something that might interest you, if you trust me._

She thought about it. Once again, the words of her father popped into her mind – "Never trust anything that can think for itself, if you can't see where it keeps its brain". But she thought she's probably being paranoid; after all – Tom seemed to be – no, he WAS a very trustable person, according to her.

**Yeah, okay. What is it?**

_Hmm.. close your eyes._

'Close my eyes?' .. she thought, If I have to **see**, why do I have to **close** my eyes.? .. 'God.. why do I think so much!?' .. She slowly closed her eyes .. all the time wondering what he was going to show her ..

—— *Whoosh!!* and suddenly there was something.. she could feel it .. something entered her body with a swoop .... she couldn't understand it.. the diary lay shut .. and then everything was still again.——

* * *

**A/N : **That's it for now! .. I'm working on the next chapter and will update as soon as possible so that the connection, as well as the interest is not lost.

ANY mistake, (constructive) criticism, is welcome.  
Suggestions and/or ideas are **most** welcome ..  
Reviews are really needed.. :)

Hope you liked it! :-D


	6. Beginning of the End

**A/N: **Let's really continue the previous chapter without much interruption.. Enjoy!

P.S : Please DO read the author's note at the end of the chap. It is really important for the explanation to your questions/suggestions.

* * *

**RECAP:**

—— _*Whoosh!!* and suddenly there was something.. she could feel it .. something entered her body with a swoop .... she couldn't understand it.. the diary lay shut .. and then everything was still again.——_

**CONTINUED:**

15 minutes later:

She was on the second floor .. Where Moaning Myrtle's bathroom was located. She was walking towards the same bathroom.

_Why was she going there?_

She didn't know.. but anyway.. but she **was** going. She **had** to go there.. Something had to be done. She was walking... purposefully.

20 minutes later:

She was standing outside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She was feeling.. She was feeling triumphant. She had just achieved the purpose. The first step towards her victory had been taken successfully. She just needed to get back.. _into the diary_.

_**Into the diary??**_ .. Yes, she had to go back..

_**Get back to her **__**room**__**, right?**_

**NO**, into the diary.. She was walking.. she was going to be safe.. she was loosing her control.. she had to reach back before.. before anything happened.

20 minutes later:

Ginny woke up with a start. What had happened? .. had she dozed off? What was she doing? She had been talking to Tom, right? Tom.. Tom.. where was the diary?? Oh! There it was. She opened it..

**Hey Tom.**

_Hello Miss Weasley! I was wondering where you were .._

**Well, I think I must have dozed off or something.**

_Oh, Haha.. poor you. Aren't you sleeping well enough?_

**I dunno! I was just talking to you.. and then I don't know what happened. .. Just feeling lazy I guess.. Weekend right?**

_Well yeah, that's what would have happened. You must have been feeling lazy and sleepy and I might have got boring at a certain point of time causing you to doze off. Haha..  
_

**Well yeah, probably. So, Tom, I think I'll study a bit now..Been long time and I'm just talking to you wasting my time.. **

_Yeah, sorry Ginny.. Do other works as well.. Even I'm feeling exhausted._

**Bye, Talk to you later.**

She shut the diary. Tom, feeling exhausted? What was all this!? .. For the first time since she had started using this diary – Tom had mentioned the word exhausted for himself. Woah.. She **was **feeling sleepy.. 'should probably get some sleep.' She thought and slept a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N: **That's the end of our first encounter with Tom in Ginny.

Hope you all liked it.. I know this was **really **short, but this was just a kind of an end to the possession which he did in the previous chapter.

One thing, she isn't really suspicious in this chapter, 'cause obviously – it has to be gradual. She can't start getting suspicious about TOM in the first time itself. I mean, without having ANY clue, her mind can't go to TOM, right? I tried to make it a bit eerie, but I think the effect is not as eerie as I wanted it to be; + can't make it any more eerier in just this much of matter.. But, I seriously think it **WILL** be eerier as we progress and things start getting suspicious..

I think you all must have guessed what HAS been done in this one hour when he possessed her. If not, all I'm gonna say is that – this is the evening when Harry has his detention with Lockhart (Mudbloods and Murmurs). If you still can't get it, not a problem.. Go with the story .. :)

Please Review!!


End file.
